Given that $\sec x + \tan x = \frac{4}{3},$ enter all possible values of $\sin x.$
Answer: We can re-write the given equation as $\frac{1}{\cos x} + \frac{\sin x}{\cos x} = \frac{4}{3},$ so
\[3 + 3 \sin x = 4 \cos x.\]Squaring both sides, we get
\[9 + 18 \sin x + 9 \sin^2 x = 16 \cos^2 x = 16 (1 - \sin^2 x).\]Then $25 \sin^2 x + 18 \sin x - 7 = 0,$ which factors as $(\sin x + 1)(25 \sin x - 7) = 0.$  Hence, $\sin x = -1$ or $\sin x = \frac{7}{25}.$

If $\sin x = -1,$ then $\cos^2 x = 1 - \sin^2 x = 0,$ so $\cos x = 0.$  But this makes $\sec x$ and $\tan x$ undefined.  So the only possible value of $\sin x$ is $\boxed{\frac{7}{25}}.$